


Lick it Like a Lollypop

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr





	Lick it Like a Lollypop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



TITLE: Lick it like a lollypop  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR: Troughton(2)  
SEASON: IDK, spring (hah, punz)  
PAIRING(S): HighlandDoctor  
WARNING: Smexy times like seriously, full-fledged PWP on its best/worst  
RATED: There shall be bangin’  
\---

The bell above the door to Silly Billy Candy Castle rang as the door opened. Jamie’s emerald eyes widened as he saw all the colourful sweets.  
“You can have whatever you want.” The Doctor smiled. Zoe and Jamie looked at the Doctor, faces like children in…well…like children in a candy shop.  
The 25 years old man and the 17 years old girl ran around, giggling like toddlers, picking out what candy they wanted.  
The Doctor walked to the clerk and pulled out his credit-card. “Everything they buy is on me.” He said and gave the card to the clerk.  
After a while, the Doctor’s two companions emerged from the shelves of sugary heaven, arms full of sweets.  
The Doctor paid for the candy, and the three exited the store again, carrying bags of deliciousness.  
Jamie smiled happily as the doctor unlocked the TARDIS and opened the door for them to walk in.  
As soon as they entered the spaceship, Zoe and Jamie sat down in the control-room rummaging through their booty of the day.  
Jamie grabbed a chocolate and took a hesitant bite of it. His eyes lit up. ”This thing tastes pure dead brilliant!” He exclaimed. “That’s just chocolate, Jamie…Don’t tell me you have never tasted chocolate before?” Zoe said in surprise. Jamie shook his head. “We Huvenea this back in Scotland.”  
They sat and ate at their candy for a good while before Zoe’s stomach began to hurt and she went to her room to sleep it off.  
The Doctor looked at the candy that Jamie was still nibbling on and he sat down, shoulder to shoulder with the Highlander.  
“Whit dae ye cry thon yin?” Jamie asked and showed the Doctor a Jawbreaker. “That is a Jawbreaker Jamie, you are supposed to lick at it, and it reveals different colours in different layers.” Jamie hummed and put one aside, then he picked up a sour licorice and took a bite out of it. He spat out the candy with a face of distaste. “This thing is bloody bowfing!” Jamie said with a cringe.  
The Doctor took the rest of the candy out of Jamie’s hand and took a bite. “Hmm, I don’t think it tastes that bad.” The Doctor said.  
Jamie picked up the jawbreaker again, and looked at it with a face of wonder.  
Jamie pressed his lips gently to the side of the candy-ball. He stuck out his tongue and licked along the side of the candy and sighed in approval from the taste of the sweet.  
The Doctor’s eyes widened as he saw how Jamie’s tongue licked long stripes of saliva along the candy, full lips kissing it.  
The Doctor swallowed hard, but unable to look away from the arousing sight. His mouth opened and closed again, not able to utter a single word.  
Jamie looked up at the alien, still mouthing the ball. “Are ye ok, Doc’tahr?” Jamie mumbled and moved the ball away from his mouth for a moment, letting the Doctor see the whiteness on the Scotsman’s full lips.  
The Doctor’s hearts skipped a beat. “I-I.” The Doctor was unable to stop himself as he kissed Jamie flush on the lips.  
“Noo, jist haud on!” Jamie said. As he pulled away, before putting away the sticky jawbreaker. The Doctor’s facial expression changed from one of pure arousal to one of fright.  
“Oh, my word. I am so sorry Jamie!” The Doctor stammered. And began stammering out more apologises.  
Jamie held up a hand. “Haud Yer Wheesht!” He said, before he closed in against the Doctor.  
Jamie stood on his knees over the Doctor’s lap and held the alien man’s cheeks. He pulled in and kissed him.  
The Doctor groaned and placed his hands on the scot’s fine arse, pressing their bodies together. “Finnaly ye understood, yer galoot.” Jamie said with a smirk before deepening the kiss, letting the Doctor’s tongue into his mouth.  
Jamie widened his stance, letting his naked groin grind against the Doctor’s clothed, half-hard erection.  
With a growl, Jamie pulled at the elder’s trousers, desperate for more intimate touches from the man.  
The Doctor’s hands wandered to the highlander’s hole and rubbed at it though the kilt, fingers prodding teasingly.  
Jamie moved the Doctor’s hands under his kilt and onto his bare hiney. “I need yer to bugger me, Doc’tahr!” Jamie moaned and moved his groin harder against the Doctor’s.  
The doctor let out a lusty groan and lifted the man’s kilt for better access to the round cheeks below his palms.  
“Suck me off, Jamie.” The Doctor groaned and reached down to buckle open his pants.  
Jamie eagerly bent down to take the thick shaft down his throat, as he had dreamed about sins he first met the man.  
Jamie took the shaft down and sucked, creating magnificent slurping noises.  
Jamie moaned hungrily and licked down the shaft, saliva and precome glistening on his lips and down his chin.  
“Fuck me throat Doc’tahr! Use me like yer little bitch.” Jamie moaned, desperate to be dominated.  
The Doctor grabbed the Highlander’s head, and shoved him nose-deep into the alien’s pubic hair, making the younger swallow around the large intrusion that was moving down his throat.  
Jamie reached around to grab at the Doctor’s hips, moving them in time with his own sucking and licking.  
“oh, my word! Jamie!” The Doctor moaned and breathed harshly as Jamie licked his cock like a lollypop. Jamie smiled and continued to run his tongue up and down the fat cock, across the tip that was leaking precome.  
Jamie ran his tongue over the slit and lapped up the natural lubricant so his full lips were shining.  
“Oh my! J-Jamie I’m about to come.” The Doctor panted.  
“Come on me face Doc’tahr!” Jamie whimpered and the Doctor shuddered in pleasure as he emptied his huge load on the Highlander’s face.  
When the Doctor finished, he looked at Jamie, noticing the puddle of come underneath him.  
The man had come from only sucking him! That thought made the Doctor feel his member beginning to harden again. The sight of Jamie licking the spunk off his own face didn’t help the situation any either.  
“Och, I see yer nae done either.” Jamie purred as he saw the Doctor’s half-masted cock. “Maybe yer wanna give me a real buggering?” Jamie said, loosening the belt on his tartan kilt.  
The Doctor smiled and grabbed Jamie’s sides before pulling him into a heated kiss.  
“Hmmm…You are so eager for me Jamie. So hungry for a fat, Timelordian cock inside of you, eh?” The Doctor asked with a deep, animalistic growl.  
Jamie moaned deep and grinded his manhood against the Doctor’s.  
The Doctor, using his superior strength, lifted the Scottish man off of himself and placed him on his hands and knees. Jamie grinned from the rough treatment and spread his legs wide.  
The Doctor stuck two fingers into the puddle of semen on the ground and began smearing the contents over them, before he went back to Jamie’s presented pucker and stuck them both in, making Jamie moan in pain and pleasure as he was stretched a bit too quickly.  
“Please tell me if I hurt you.” The Doctor said with a love-filled voice and kissed the small of Jamie’s back.  
“I can take it, Doc’tahr, just bugger me with that alien cock of yers!” Jamie groaned and bent his back.  
The Doctor moaned from the sight and continued to open up the man’s arse, placing kisses up and down the Scotsman’s spine while scissoring his digits.  
The Doctor removed his fingers, and prodded the head of his leaking cock inside of the fantastic ass.  
“Mmmmmggh, so tight.” The Doctor groaned, thrusting harshly into the highlander. “Hmmm, ahh, you are amazing Jamie!”  
Said young man groaned with joy and trusted back against the black-haired alien. “Come on Doc’tahr bugger me harder, bugger me faster!” Jamie panted, writhing from the pleasure and the Doctor gladly did as commanded, pounding into the Scotsman’s tight, round ass.  
It didn’t take long before Jamie cried out the alien’s nickname as he came hard on the floor again, his body beginning to weaken while the Doctor continued to pound into him, until he also cried out and came inside of his companion, spilling his seed into Jamie’s bowels.  
The two of them collapsed in a sticky, limp mess of limbs and candy while they came down from their high.  
“Oh my word, James Robert McCrimmon.” The Doctor moaned, pulling the man in for a sloppy kiss. Jamie smiled into the Doctor’s lips before returning it.  
“Ouch, Maybe we should do it in a more comfortable place next time, Jamie?” The Doctor winced and moved away from the hard lollypops.  
“och, There will be a next time, then?” Jamie purred in content, raising one eyebrow and looking endaringly at the wee alien with not such a wee endowment.  
“If you wish so.” The Doctor replied  
“How ‘bout now, Doc’tahr.” Jamie grinned and pulled the Doctor after him. They had a whole TARDIS and all of time to bugger in, and he just couldn’t wait.  
.:The End:.


End file.
